Chipmunk Tour Saga: Turnabout Intruder
by William Raymer
Summary: Book six of the Chipmunk Tour Saga: Team Chipmunk must work with Special Agent Gibbs when the remains of the All-Spark are stolen from a Navy evidence depot! Cross-over with the CBS series "NCIS." Part one of the three-part "Kingdom Hearts" trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VI:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part I: 'Turnabout Intruder'"_

By William Raymer

I may own the basic scenario, but not the majority of the characters that appear in this story.

The characters Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor are the property of Bagdasarian Productions, Inc.

The characters Max and Roxanne Goof (_Goofy Movie_ series), Lizzie McGuire and David "Gordo" Gordon (_Lizzie McGuire_ franchise), Ren and Louis Stevens (_Even Stevens_), Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Drew "Dr. Drakken" Lipsky, Sherry "Shego" Lipsky, Bonnie Rockwaller, Señor Senior Junior (_Kim Possible_), Lilo Pelekai, Stitch (Experiment 626), Angel (Experiment 624), Launch (Experiment 607), Keoni Jameson (_Lilo & Stitch_ franchise), Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Kelsi Nielsen and Ryan Evans (_High School Musical_ series), Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, Robbie Ray Stewart, Jackson Stewart and Lilly Truscott/Lola Luftnagle (_Hannah Montana_) are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc.

The character Jett Jackson (_The Famous Jett Jackson_) is the property of Alliance Atlantis Communications, Inc./Disney Enterprises, Inc.

All _Power Rangers_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc./Toei Company, Ltd.

All _The Price is Right_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Fremantle Media North America, Inc.

The characters Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod and Arcee are the property of Hasbro Toys, Inc.

The characters Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abigail "Abby" Sciuto, Timothy "Tim" McGee, Donald "Ducky" Mallard, Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, Ziva David, Leon Vance, Jimmy Palmer and Tobias Fornell (_NCIS_) are owned by CBS Studios, Inc.

The character Johnny 5 from the motion pictures _Short Circuit_ and _Short Circuit 2_is the property of Tri-Star Pictures, Inc., a Sony Pictures Entertainment company.

The character Rebecca Hawkins (Rebecca Hopkins in the original Japanese version) from the animated television series _Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters)_ is owned by Nihon Ad Systems/Kazuki Takahashi (U.S. character names trademarked by 4kids Entertainment, Inc.)

The characters Jason Archer, Melinda Crosby, Zeo (Stitch and Angel's son) and the Goof Twins (Padmé and Majel) _are_ my personal property. If you wish to use these characters in your own stories, please contact me via the e-mail address listed in my profile on this site.

As for the pre-existing characters...NO MONEY IS MADE OFF OF THIS STORY!

In terms of the _NCIS_ characters' appearances in this story, this story takes place shortly after the events of the 6th season _NCIS_ episode "Caged."

Prologue

It was the middle of the night. Rebecca Hawkins woke up in her hotel room and saw that a light was on in a building across the street. Then, there was a loud gunshot noise.

Rebecca picked up her hotel room phone and dialed 911. "_911. What is your emergency?_" the operator said.

"My name is Rebecca Hawkins, and I am staying at the Kipling Hotel, room number 619, across the street from the Washington Navy Yard." Rebecca said. "I'm looking at a building on the Yard, and just now I heard a gunshot."

The next morning, NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee, along with Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David, were wondering where their commanding officer was.

"Gibbs is never late," DiNozzo said. "Where is he?" As if on cue, Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked down the stairs leading into the squad room. "Grab your gear," he said.

"What's going on, boss?" DiNozzo asked even as he grabbed his field gear. "We had a break-in and murder here on the Navy Yard last night," Gibbs said. "David, you're with me. DiNozzo, McGee, you and Ducky will investigate the crime scene."

"While you and Ziva do what, boss?" McGee asked. "While ZIva and I interview the civilian who called it in," Gibbs said.

10 minutes later, Gibbs and Ziva stood at the door of a hotel room. Gibbs knocked on it. "Federal agents. Let us in," he said.

Moments later, the door opened, revealing the room's occupant. "Special Agent Gibbs and Officer David, NCIS," Gibbs said as he and Ziva showed the occupant their badges.

"Is there a problem, Special Agent Gibbs and Officer David?" the occupant asked.

"A woman staying at this hotel reported a break-in last night-a Miss Hawkins," Ziva said, checking her notes. "She may have witnessed a murder."

"Where were you last night between 2300 and 0215?" Gibbs asked. (11:00 PM and 2:15 AM) "I was right here, talking with my wife and family members preparing the set for our concert tomorrow night at the U.S. Airlines Arena," the occupant said. "Miss Hawkins is in room 619, right next door. By the way…"

The occupant handed Gibbs a business card. "'Alvin Seville,'" Gibbs read. "We'll contact you if the need arises, Mr. Seville."

Alvin nodded as Gibbs and Ziva left his room and moved over to room 619. Ziva knocked on the door. "_Who is it?_" Miss Hawkins said.

"Federal agents, Miss Hawkins," Gibbs said. "_Come in_," Hawkins said. Ziva opened the door.

Rebecca sat, drinking a cup of coffee. "Miss Hawkins, I am Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and this is Officer Ziva David," Gibbs said in introduction. Rebecca gestured for Gibbs and Ziva to sit down. "What agency do you work for, Agent Gibbs?" Rebecca asked.

"NCIS, or the Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Ziva said. "We investigate criminal actions involving U.S. Navy and Marine Corps personnel."

"So, tell me what you saw last night at about 0215," Gibbs said. "I was asleep-in the bed you are sitting on, Officer David," Rebecca said. "I awoke when I heard a glass breaking sound."

Rebecca pointed to the building she saw light from the previous night. "I saw a light on and movement. Then suddenly, I heard a gunshot. That's when I called 911," Rebecca finished.

A ringing came from Gibbs' pocket. He pulled out a cell phone. "Gibbs," he said. "_Boss, it's DiNozzo_. _We found something here that I think you should see_," the voice on the other end said.

"On our way," Gibbs said before he closed his phone. "Please tell Mr. Seville that we'll call if we need any more from you," Gibbs said before he and Ziva left.

Dr. Donald Mallard, also known as "Ducky," smiled at Gibbs and Ziva as they approached the crime scene. "Good morning, Jethro, Ziva," Ducky said. "Another rare occasion where we get to walk to a crime scene."

"Indeed, Ducky," Gibbs said. "Who's our victim?"

"Chief Petty Officer Matthew Richards, age 24," DiNozzo said. "Assigned as a guard here three months ago." "And what was so interesting that you called me away from an interview?" Gibbs asked DiNozzo. "Tell him, Probie," DiNozzo told McGee.

McGee gestured to a decimated evidence container. "You won't believe this one, Boss," McGee said. Gibbs looked at the evidence label-the only part of the container that was still intact. The label read: "Mission City, California-6-17-07-'All-Spark.'"

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VI:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part I: 'Turnabout Intruder'"_

Chapter 1

NCIS Director Leon Vance sat in his office and read Gibbs' preliminary report on the death of C.P.O. Richards and the theft of whatever was in the evidence container marked "All-Spark."

"So, what is this 'All-Spark' thing, anyway?" Gibbs said. "About a year and a half ago, a secret government agency known as 'Sector Seven' was disbanded," Vance said. "The Hoover Dam was built to cover a research facility which investigated a strange cube-shaped object, which was destroyed during the Mission City Incident. The thing in that container was the last surviving piece of the object."

"Okay. So why would someone want to steal this object?" Gibbs asked. "Because, allegedly, this object can bring inanimate objects to life," Vance said, handing Gibbs a folder. "Secretary of Defense Keller's office sent this over."

Gibbs looked over the files. "So, the Secretary is afraid that whomever has his All-Spark can do some serious damage," Gibbs said.

"Exactly," Vance said. "I'm assigning your entire team to investigate this break-in."

A voice came from the speaker on Vance's desk. "_Director Vance, I am receiving a message in MTAC. It is intended for Agent Gibbs,_" a voice said.

"Who is it from?" Vance asked. "_It's the Toon Force Power Rangers_," the voice said.

In the MTAC (or **M**ultiple **T**hreat **A**lert **C**enter) room, an image of the Red Toon Force Ranger dominated the center screen as Gibbs walked in.

"I am Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and I am wondering why you contacted us," Gibbs said.

"_I have some information on the murder of Chief Petty Officer Richards and the theft of the All-Spark,_" the Red Ranger said. "_I need your team to rendezvous with mine at these coordinates._"

"Why?" Gibbs said. "_Because it concerns a threat not only to the United States, but to the entire world_," the Red Ranger said.

The screen switched to a map of Dulles Airport, with a hangar outlined in blue. "Print that map out," Gibbs said. "Yes, sir," an officer said.

"Red Ranger, what is this threat?" Gibbs asked as the map image switched back to the Red Ranger, now joined by his fellow Rangers.

"_I cannot say in this way_," the Red Ranger said. "_This communication could be traced or intercepted._" "I understand, Red Ranger," Gibbs said. The image of the seven Rangers switched to a test pattern.

"Call Abby, Ducky and Palmer. Tell them to meet me at the truck in 10 minutes," Gibbs said. Vance nodded.

Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva stood in the motor pool and waited. An elevator door opened, revealing Ducky, his assistant Jimmy Palmer and forensic scientist Abigail Sciuto.

"Jethro, what's going on?" Ducky said. "Director Vance told me and Mr. Palmer to go to the motor pool." "Same here," Abby said.

Get in. I'll tell you on the way," Gibbs said.

Meanwhile, on the Megaship, Alvin and Brittany sat on the Bridge-but out of viewer range-as the Toon Force Rangers spoke to Agent Gibbs.

After the transmission ended, Alvin turned to Brittany. "Remember what Optimus said about the All-Spark before he died, Britt," Alvin said.

"I know, Alvin," Brittany said. "Whoever has that fragment of the All-Spark could very well cause some serious damage."

The Red Ranger turned to Alvin and took off his helmet. Jason Archer smiled at Alvin. "Alvin, do you really think these NCIS people can help us?" he asked.

From behind Alvin, the voice of his brother, Simon, spoke. "I have done some research on Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his Major Case Response Team," Simon said. "They have helped to rid the world of two noted terrorists-Ari Haswari and René Benoit, also known as _La Grenouille_—'the Frog.'"

Alvin turned and saw Simon and his fiancée, Jeanette. "So let me tell you, Jason: Agent Gibbs and his people _can get the job done_," Simon finished.

"_Alvin, the vehicle you asked me to keep an eye out for has arrived,_" D.E.C.A. said.

"On screen," Alvin said. A black and white van with NCIS markings on the side pulled up to the hangar.

"Back to Action!" Jason said as he put his Ranger helmet back on.

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VI:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part I: 'Turnabout Intruder'"_

Chapter 2

Gibbs looked on as the hangar the Astro Megaship rested in grew in the windshield.

Abby was shaking, so McGee turned to her and put a hand on her leg. "What's wrong, Abby?" McGee asked.

"I'm excited, McGee," Abby said. "I've been reading about the Astro Megaship since I was saved by the Space Rangers during the Countdown to Destruction incident."

Abby turned back to look at the hangar. "And to think that I'm finally about to step foot on it," Abby said.

Gibbs walked up to the seven Toon Force Rangers. "We meet in person at last, Red Ranger," Gibbs said.

"Indeed, Agent Gibbs," the Red Ranger said. "Director Vance notified me that you and your team have been placed on detached duty under my command for the duration of your investigation."

"Gibbs nodded. "Fine with me, Red Ranger," he said. "So, what's the plan?"

"I will assign each of my fellow Rangers to a member of your team," Red Ranger said. "Of course, as leaders, you and I will work together."

Red Ranger assigned Green Ranger to DiNozzo, Blue Ranger to Ducky and Palmer, Yellow Ranger to Ziva, Black Ranger to McGee and White Ranger to Abby.

Aboard the Megaship, Alvin and Kylie Styles stood waiting for the NCIS agents to come aboard.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs, Officer David," Alvin said. "Nice to see you again." "Same here, Mr. Seville," Gibbs said.

Alvin gestured to Kylie. "Special Agent Gibbs, this is Kylie Styles," Alvin introduced. "She is our chief morale officer."

"Miss Styles," Gibbs said, nodding his head in greeting. "Agent Gibbs, it's a pleasure to welcome you aboard," Kylie said. "Please allow me to escort you and your team on a tour of the Megaship. "

As Kylie led Gibbs and his team out of the reception area, Alvin turned to Jason as he powered down.

"It's gonna be interesting working with these NCIS guys," Jason said.

"But before Alvin could respond, D.E.C.A.'s voice came on the comm.. "_Alvin, you're receiving a message from Hannah Montana_," D.E.C.A. said.

Alvin smiled. "I'll take it in my quarters," Alvin said as he left the reception area.

In his quarters, Alvin sat behind his desktop monitor. "Put the transmission through,"" he said.

However, Hannah Montana did not appear on the screen. "Miley?" Alvin said.

Miley Stewart nodded. "_Hello, Alvin,_" Miley said. "_I know something you don't know, Red Ranger._"

Alvin felt the blood drain from his face as what Miley said began to sink in. "How'd you find out?" Alvin asked.

"_Remember the record signing in Tranquility?_" Miley said. After a few moments, it came to Alvin: Miley had seen Alvin transforming into the Red Neo-Space Ranger prior to the battle with the Decepticons on the Moon.

"I have an idea, Miley," Alvin said. "I'll keep your secret if you'll keep mine."

"_Fine with me_," Miley said. "_In fact, I'm coming to join you._" "Excuse me?" Alvin said.

"_Mr. Adamle is calling together all of the major bands and soloists under contract to SFM Records_," Miley said. "_That means the Chipmunks and Chipettes, myself, Kylie Styles, Kira and the Ford Escorts,_" Miley said. "_He calls it the '1__st__ Annual SFM Records SuperTour.'_"

"I like it, Miley," Alvin said. "And remember, _Hannah_, your secret is safe with me. Alvin, out."

Miley nodded before the channel closed.

A few hours later, Miley, father Robbie Ray, brother Jackson and best friend Lilly Truscott walked up to the Megaship.

"Now, are you sure Alvin can keep your secret?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Dad, I know you're concerned," Miley said. "After all, Alvin is the first person outside of you and the rest of our family—present company excluded, of course, Lilly—to know that I, Miley Ray Stewart, am really Hannah Montana."

Miley turned back to face the Megaship's hangar. "I know Alvin has a reputation for being stubborn and temperamental, but, sweet nibblets, Alvin is not a traitor!" Miley said.

"I'm glad to hear it," a voice from behind the Stewarts and Lilly said. They turned and saw Alvin. "Follow me aboard and I'll show you to your quarters."

Meanwhile, in one of the science labs aboard the Megaship, Abby, White Ranger, McGee and Black Ranger were scanning through all of the evidence from the murder and the break-in.

"D.E.C.A. is amazing, White Ranger," Abby said. "She was able to interface with the equipment in my lab back at NCIS headquarters, and…wow!"

"_Ms. Sciuto, I have found a match with the fingerprints found on Chief Petty Officer Richards' weapon," _D.E.C.A. said.

On a nearby display screen, the image of the fingerprints' owner appeared. "'The Huntsman,'" McGee said.

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VI:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part I: 'Turnabout Intruder'"_

Chapter 3

"Who is the Huntsman?" McGee asked. "If what I've read of your past cases is accurate, the Huntsman is worse than Ari Haswari and _La Grenouille_ put together," White Ranger said.

"The Huntsman is leader of the Huntsclan, the world's second-largest terrorist organization—second only to Al Qaeda," Black Ranger said. "You name it, the Huntsclan has done it—grand theft, kidnapping, arson, murder."

The doors to the science lab hissed open, revealing Gibbs and Red Ranger. "What've you got, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"We've got a suspect, Gibbs," Abby said, gesturing to the monitor screen as McGee was using D.E.C.A. to locate everything on the Huntsman. He put it on a PADD and handed it to Gibbs.

"Are you sure about this, Abby?" Gibbs asked. "AFIS doesn't lie," Abby said. "The Huntsman killed out petty officer."

Meanwhile, in the l.v.d.b., Alvin, Brittany and Kylie stood in front of the entire staff of the _Chipmunk Adventure_ 20th Anniversary World Tour.

"'By order of William Adamle, President/C.E.O. of SFM Records,'" Alvin began, reading a PADD. "'The _Chipmunk Adventure_ 20th Anniversary World Tour is over, effective 12: 01 AM, December 27th, 2008.'"

Alvin handed the PADD to Brittany, who continued to read the edict. "'In its place will begin a tour in which the Chipmunks and Chipettes are joined by three of the top acts under the SFM Records umbrella: Kylie Styles, Hannah Montana and Kira and the Ford Escorts,'" Brittany read before handing the PADD to Kylie.

"'Let the 1st Annual SFM Records SuperTour begin!'" Kylie finished. The staff began to cheer.

The staff's cheering echoed in Alvin's ears as he walked down the corridor. Behind him came the clattering of heels on the deck.

Alvin turned and saw the living personification of a Goth run up to him. "Who, may I ask, are you?" Alvin asked.

"My name is Abigail Sciuto, but please call me Abby," she said. "I'm with the NCIS agents working to investigate the break-in and murder at the Navy Yard yesterday."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Abby," Alvin said, shaking Abby's hand. "Alvin 's attention was diverted to the stuffed animal nestled in the crook of Abby's arm.

Abby noticed that Alvin's attention was diverted to the stuffed animal. "His name is Bert, and he's a hippopotamus," she said. "Want to take a look?"

Alvin nodded. Abby smiled as she handed Bert to Alvin. "How cute," Alvin said as he squeezed it. But, as soon as he did, the stuffed hippo let out a loud farting noise.

Alvin did a double take between the stuffed animal and Abby's smiling face. He then squeezed the hippo again. And again, the sound of flatulence echoed in the corridor.

Alvin rolled his eyes, and then handed Bert back to Abby.

On the Bridge, Theodore turned in the command chair when Eleanor reported, "Theo, we're receiving a message from the FBI addressed to Agent Gibbs."

In the science lab, Gibbs and Red Ranger were listening to McGee and Abby's latest findings when Theodore's voice came on the comm.

"_Agent Gibbs, this is the Bridge_," Theodore said. "_There is an incoming message from FBI Senior Field Agent Tobias Fornell._"

"Put it through," Gibbs said. A click sounded, followed by Fornell. "_Jethro, I've got a lead on the Huntsman. Meet me at the Vietnam Memorial,_" Fornell said.

"On our way, Tobias," Gibbs said. "McGee, you and Abby will remain here under Red Ranger's command." "Right, Boss," McGee said as Gibbs left the science lab.

After Gibbs and his team were safely off the Megaship, Theodore's voice came on the comm again. "_Attention, all personnel, this is the Bridge. Prepare for emergency departure sequence. The U.G.F. starship _Enterprise_ is in distress and is asking for our help!_"

The deck rumbled under Abby and McGee's feet as the Megaship took off and soared through Earth's atmosphere. Little did anyone aboard know that it would be the final time that the Megaship would do so.

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VI:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part I: 'Turnabout Intruder'"_

Chapter 4

In the l.v.d.b., Johnny Five saw Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod and Arcee. They were seated in the center of the bay.

"May I join you, Ultra Magnus?" Johnny said. "Please do, Johnny," Ultra Magnus said. "We heard about Optimus," Johnny said. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Johnny," Ultra Magnus said. "Optimus was a soldier and knew the risks."

Johnny looked over at Hot Rod. He held his head in his hands and was being consoled by Arcee. "Hot Rod considers himself responsible for Prime's death," Ultra Magnus said in response to Johnny's look.

Johnny rolled over to Hot Rod. "You were not responsible for Optimus' death, Hot Rod," Johnny said. "I read the files about what happened on the Moon. The Decepticon called Starscream did the deed. I am sure that you will soon have the opportunity to take revenge."

Hot Rod looked down and smiled at Johnny. "Thanks for your kind words, Johnny," Hot Rod said.

On the Bridge, Alvin sat in the command chair as Abby reported from the science station, "We are approaching the coordinates of the distress call."

"Slow to sub-light," Alvin said to Ren, who was seated at the Helm. The rainbow star-streaks reverted to stars.

"I am picking up debris consistent with a _BRB-_class starship," McGee said from the Tactical station. "Guess the _Enterprise_ didn't make it."

"Hold on," Kylie said from Communications. "I am picking up a low-frequency signal at bearing 310 mark 215, distance 500 kilometers."

Abby checked her boards. "I don't believe this, she said. "I'm picking up a small escape vehicle."

"Put the pod through on speakers," Alvin said, knowing that such transmissions were not powerful enough to be picked up visually.

"_Alvin, this is Captain Gantu_," a voice said. "Captain, what happened?" Alvin said. "_We were attacked by an unknown vessel,_" Gantu said. "_Reuben and I were the only ones to escape before the _Enterprise_ blew._"

"Well, we're maneuvering to pick you and Reuben up," Alvin said. "Stand by." Ren slowly moved the Megaship into position. Abby then used the Megaship's grappling beams to tractor the escape pod on board.

Suddenly, a strange ship came out of hyperspace. "We're being hailed," Kylie said. "Audio only." "Put it through," Alvin said.

"_I am Galvatron, servant of Unicron_," a voice said. "_Prepare to die_." The channel clicked closed.

"Incoming!" McGee screamed. Everyone on the Bridge turned their heads to see a green bolt of energy lance out from Galvatron's vessel. The bolt slammed through the Megaship's shields and directly impacted the Megaship's hull.

"The unknown vessel has penetrated our shields!" McGee said. "Lock weapons and return fire!" Alvin said.

On the view screen, twin bolts of blue energy streamed from the Megaship's emitters, but seemed to do no damage. Another bolt of green energy bypassed the shields and struck the hull.

The Helm console exploded in a shower of sparks, sending Ren to the deck—hard. "Kylie, switch your panel to Helm mode and get us out of orbit!" Alvin said. "Hull breaches on decks 31 through 35," Abby reported.

After a few minutes, Galvatron's vessel just reversed course and moved off. Jazz and Moe helped Ren off the Bridge. "D.E.C.A., status report," Alvin said. But, there was no response.

"_Bridge, we've got a problem,_" Jett Jackson aid over Alvin's morpher. "_We're five minutes from a hypercore engine breach. There's nothing I can do!_"

Alvin looked at the Bridge crew. "Get to the Megashuttle now!" Alvin said. As the Bridge crew left through emergency tunnels, Alvin touched a control on his morpher. "This is Alvin Seville to all tour personnel. Abandon ship!"

With one minute to go before the engine breach, all tour personnel and equipment were safely evacuated to the Megashuttle.

"1 minute to engine core breach," Abby said. "Prepare to detach, Ms. Sciuto," Alvin said. "Full impulse power once we're clear." "Engine core is going critical!" McGee said.

In the cockpit viewports, the docking hatch shuddered open. The Astro Megashuttle slowly moved away from the battered remains of the Astro Megaship.

"Detachment complete," McGee said. "Engaging impulse engines," Abby said. "Core breach in progress!" McGee said.

On McGee's monitors, the Astro Megaship detonated. The shock weave slammed into the Megashuttle. Its computer reported, "_Primary stabilizers are off-line. Engaging secondary systems._"

"Report!" Alvin yelled over the screeching of strained metal. "Helm controls are off-line!" Abby shouted.

The atmosphere of an unknown planet rushed up to the Megashuttle. In such an instance, there was only one thing that could be said.

And Johnny chose to say it: "Oh, shit!"

_To be continued in_

The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VII:

"Kingdom Hearts, Part II: 'What You Leave Behind'"


End file.
